1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rims for liquid-containing vessels, such as spa tubs, and, more particularly, to rims for retrofitting walls of a liquid-containing vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid-containing vessels, such as spa tubs, pools, or bath tubs, often include vessel walls which are undesirable for one reason or another. For example, the vessel wall may include a railing, such as an acrylic railing, that is curved in an undesired fashion, the vessel railings may not be uniform around the entire perimeter of the vessel, or they may simply not be aesthetically pleasing to its users.
A need exists for a vessel rim which overcomes these deficiencies and which is capable of simple construction, and which may also be used to retrofit existing liquid-containing vessels.